How We Came to Be
by twilightxsoccer15
Summary: this is how Jack and Damien became a couple in my eyes its really cute and fluffy its just a simple one shot rated T for language and boy love


**A/N: ok you guys i know i should be working on my other story but i just a brilliant idea. this is a Jack/Damien fanfic from the House of Night and how they came to be a couple. its just pure fluff! Reviews!!

* * *

**

**Damien's POV**

It was almost dawn and I was about finished getting ready for bed. I changed into my plain white t-shirt and my plaid pajama pants. I looked around my room as I walked out of my bathroom, the wall above my bed held plenty of pictures of my all time favorite movie star, and my crush, Jake Gyllenhaal, however the other walls in my room were bare. Those walls had held the posters from my previous roommate, however he found out I was gay and left, that fag. However the bed next to mine was still made waiting for it to house another roommate. I pulled back the blue striped comforter from my bed and was almost asleep when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Damien?" I heard a soft whisper. Who would want to come to my room at bedtime? I got up quietly and went to open the door.

"Damien?" the voice said again as I opened the door, it was Jack clad in a nice, tight, fitting t-shirt and a grey pair of draw string sweatpants. He topped off his sleepy head look with messed up, blonde, hair and a cute little teddy bear under his arm.

"Jack what's wrong?" I asked him, he stood there and looked like a lost puppy, I just wanted to pull him into a hug.

"Ummmm . . . Erik's not here tonight and I'm kinda freaked out all alone so can I room with you tonight?" he asked looking past my arm and into my room.

"Sure Jack, you can stay in the extra bed." I told him letting him in. he sat on the extra bed and looked around.

"So . . . Damien why do you have an extra bed?" He asked shyly, god he was so cute. A pink blush rose in his cheeks as he waited for an answer.

"Well, I had a roommate but" his face turned pale as I said this. "Oh Jack he didn't die, he just found out I was gay and asked to be moved. I hope you don't mind." I said and I saw a small smile light up his whole face, and the whole room.

"It's cool with me" he said although he looked like he wanted to say more, but I wouldn't press him on it. He pulled the covers down his bed and hoped in, I did the same thing and we were soon fast asleep.

I woke to the sound of screaming in my room. I looked over and Jack was yelling and mumbling to himself.

"No . . . no mom . . . don't leave me . . . I haven't changed . . . please . . ." and it continued.

"Jack," I said quietly too him, "Jack it's just a dream wake up now." I said shaking him lightly. "Jack!" I yelled at him. He woke with a jolt.

"Damien?" he asked like he didn't believe it.

"Jack it's me, you were just having a bad dream." I told him as he sat up and I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Oh my god, but it was so real though, my parents were there and it was all happening so fast and I was screaming at them and-"

"Jack take a breath" I told him as he placed his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. "What could make you this upset?" I asked him, resisting the urge to put my hand on his back and comfort him.

"Well my dream it was of me and my parents, they were telling my they didn't like me anymore, that I had to change, I had to be _normal_, I had to . . . I had to . . ." he said now softly crying into his hands.

"Jack why would they be saying that? What do you have to change?" _you're perfect already._ I what I wanted to add, but I held it back.

"They were saying those things because I'm . . . I'm gay" he said throwing his hands in the air and getting off the bed.

"Wait Jack, you _are_ gay?" I asked him in disbelief. No one that cute could be playing for my team.

"Yes Damien I am gay, and I think you're really hot" he said under his voice however I heard it completely. I walked over to him and gently wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"I think you're pretty cute yourself." I whispered in his ear.

"Wha- What? How did you hear that?" he asked, as a pink blush rose in his cheeks, all I did was shrug.

"You know, Jack, your dream isn't that far from the truth." I said with a depressed tone.

"How would you know what that's like? You always seem so happy." He said looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Cause that's really what my parents did, they still think I will change or they will change me. My mom doesn't even say she loves me anymore." I said not looking at him, only at the wall across from us.

"Oh, Damien, I'm sorry" he said and turned in my arms and hugged me.

"It's ok Jack I have great friends to make up for it, and maybe I'll get a great boyfriend also." _Maybe it'll be you?_

"Well that's good, so this boyfriend of yours have you found him yet?" Jack asked a little shyly, not looking at me.

"No, not yet," _but he looks a lot like you._ I continued to add.

"Oh, ok, so Damien do you . . . I mean I know we just met . . . but this is how you get to meet people right . . . so I was wondering if . . . you know considering that were both here and all . . ."

"I would love to go out with you, Jack" I said to stop his babble.

"Really?" his face lit up as he said this.

"Really" I said and kissed his cheek. Now I couldn't wait till tomorrow, I don't care what my parents think anymore, I have awesome friends, I'm at a good school, and now I have an amazing boyfriend.


End file.
